hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Frisch auf, ihr Bergleut, auf!
thumb|310px Frisch auf, ihr Bergleut, auf! ist eine Nebenquest im 2. Akt von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Sie ist parallel zur Hauptquest "Leben im Untergrund" lösbar. Überblick * Nebenquest im zweiten Akt * Ort: Vergen * Auftraggeber: Cecil Burdon * Belohnung: 50 Orens * Zusammenhang mit der Quest: Leben im Untergrund Beschreibung Das Bergwerk von Vergen ist geschlossen. Die Bergleute wurden von Monstern überrascht und man entschloss sich zum Schutz der Stadt den Eingang zu versiegeln. Geralt soll das Bergwerk von den Monstern befreien. Ablauf Vor dem Bergwerk warten bereits die Zwerge. Zoltan, Sheldon Skaggs und Yarpen Zigrin begleiten Geralt in die Stollen. Die Gruppe trifft in der gesamten Mine immer wieder auf Moderhäute und Leichenfresser. Es müssen insgesamt drei Felsspalten geschlossen werden um die Nekrophagen loszuwerden. Die Reihenfolge der einzelnen Stollen spielt für den Questerfolg keine Rolle, dennoch gibt es einen effektiven Weg (siehe "Leben im Untergrund"). Die Schlüssel, die bei den toten Zwergen gefunden werden, öffnen die Türen zu weiteren Stollen. Am Ende der Mine kämpft Geralt mit mehreren Nekrophagen, unter anderem einer Gralle. Dort ist auch die Immortelle zu finden. Anmerkungen * Möchte man die Stollen kein zweites Mal ablaufen, empfielt es sich mindestens drei Kartätschen im Inventar zu haben um die Felsspalten sofort verschließen zu können. Man kann sich aber auch früh den Schlüssel zum Lager besorgen (ein Behälter dort beinhaltet Kartätschen). *Da im Bergwerk viel Beute zu machen ist, ist es sinnvoll vorher sein Inventar zu bereinigen. *Zur besseren Orientierung können die Brandtöpfe der Mine aktiviert werden. So erkennt man, welche Stollen man schon gesäubert hat. *In einem Behältnis im Lager im Süden befindet sich das Solide Schwert aus Dol Blathanna. Das Lager wird mit dem Schlüssel zum Magazin geöffnet. Karten thumb|310px|Überlick File:Tw2_map_dwarvenmine.jpg|center|500px|Map of the closed mine circle 380 1468 50 Tunnel to collapse circle 1410 336 50 Tunnel to collapse circle 362 1438 30 Corpse with upper shaft key, Balin's first map and Balin's journal I circle 1246 316 30 Corpse with middle shaft key, Balin's second map and Balin's journal II circle 1346 1306 30 Corpse with lower shaft key, Balin's third map and Balin's journal III circle 1632 1236 100 Dwarven immortelle + Tunnel to collapse desc none Tagebucheintrag :Die Vergener arbeiteten von jeher in einem nahen Bergwerk. Doch jetzt hatten sich dort Monster breitgemacht, und die Arbeit ruhte. Groß war darum die Freude des Drosten Burdon, als der Hexer in seine Stadt kam. Burdon versprach ihm einen stattlichen Lohn, wenn es ihm gelang, mit den Biestern in den Stollen kurzen Prozess zu machen. :Geralt ging unter Tage und suchte nach dem Übel. Schnell fand er heraus, dass die Bergarbeiter zu tief gegraben hatten und in uralte Tunnel durchgebrochen waren, von Geschöpfen gegraben, die nicht für das Sonnenlicht geschaffen waren. Die Monster krochen durch die Felsspalten in die Mine. Geralt beschloss, die Spalten mit Bomben zu verschütten, die Kartätschen genannt wurden. :Die Monster waren besiegt, die Felsspalten versiegelt - Geralt konnte sich bei Cecil Burdon seinen Lohn abholen. :Vergen hatte sein Bergwerk wieder. Der überglückliche Droste bezahlte unseren Helden aus. en:Hey, Work's on in the Mines! fr:Hé ! Au travail dans les mines it:In miniera ru:Черная работа Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Quests Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 2